


Take My Whole Life Too

by emphasisonem



Series: The Wedding Date [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, The fluffiest fluff, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-10 03:22:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6937684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emphasisonem/pseuds/emphasisonem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Hmmm,” Bucky hums. “Barnes-Rogers has a nice ring to it. But then, so does Rogers-Barnes.”</p><p>“I mean, I might have one that I’m slightly partial to,” Steve mumbles.</p><p>“Stevie, why didn’t you tell me you’ve already been thinkin’ about this?” Bucky chuckles. “Which one ya like better, kid?"</p><p>“Rogers-Barnes,” Steve smiles sheepishly.</p><p>“Steven Rogers-Barnes,” Bucky tries it out. “God, I like the sound of that.”</p><p>“Me too, Buck.”</p><p>In which these idiots get married.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take My Whole Life Too

**Author's Note:**

> So, it turns out I was less done with this story than I thought I was. I mean, what kind of person would I be if I didn't write a cheeseball wedding story for you guys?

Steve’s pretty sure his mother screams loud enough to wake the whole neighborhood when he and Bucky walk inside and tell her and John that they’re engaged.

She barrels into Steve and squeezes him so hard he thinks she might have cracked a rib or two. She’s on Bucky only a moment later, eyes shining with happy tears.

“You call me ‘mom’ from now on, understood?” she laughs as she pulls away.

Steve has yet to see Bucky cry, but he thinks the older man might be close to tears as he nods.

“I have to call Maura,” Sarah shouts and runs off to find her phone. John’s more subdued than his wife, but no less happy when he offers Steve and Bucky his congratulations.

Maura’s there 10 minutes later, tackling Steve when he opens the door for her.

Sarah pops the cork on the champagne they were saving for New Year’s Eve.

“We’ll buy another,” she beams as she pours each of them a glass.

Bucky pulls Steve in for a kiss after they toast to the happy couple, and Steve smiles against his lips because Bucky’s going to be his forever.

 

* * *

  

“You got _what?”_ Natasha screams when Steve calls her and Sam the next morning.

“Fuck’s sake, Tasha,” Sam laughs. “We’re not gonna be able to hear them exchange vows if you keep screaming like that. Congratulations, man.”

“Thank you,” Steve smiles. “I just wanted to let you both know. And, uh, I was wondering-”

“Of course we’ll be in your wedding party,” Natasha interrupts.

“Little presumptuous of you, Tasha,” Steve laughs.

“I’m sorry is that not what you were going to ask us?” Sam asks.

“Well, yeah,” Steve says. “Doesn’t make it any less presumptuous.”

“The answer is yes, Rogers,” Natasha replies dryly.

“You know I’m in,” Sam says. “With this crew, how could it not be a good wedding?”

 

* * *

  

“So, which one of us walks down the aisle?” Bucky asks as he watches Steve hang a “soothing Monet” (Steve’s words, not Bucky’s) on their bedroom wall, and the torn look on Steve’s face is just about the cutest thing Bucky’s ever seen.

“Oh, shit,” Steve replies, turning toward him. “I didn’t even think of that. How do we decide that? What are the rules in a situation like ours?”

“Steve, I was joking,” Bucky smiles. “Of course your mother’s going to walk you down the aisle. I wouldn’t have it any other way.”

Steve takes a running start and leaps into their bed, tackling Bucky back against the pillows.

“Thank you,” he mumbles into Bucky’s shoulder.

“Christ, kid, give a guy some warning,” Bucky laughs. “Not all of us are under 30.”

“I love you so much, you grumpy old man,” Steve leans forward and kisses the tip of Bucky’s nose.

Bucky flips them so he’s on top of Steve and grinds his hips down, delighting in the younger man’s gasp.

“Who you callin’ old man, punk?” Bucky grins before pulling Steve in for a searing kiss.

There were a couple more paintings Steve said he wanted to hang, but they’ll keep.

 

* * *

  

“So did you two decide where you want to have the ceremony,” Sarah asks Steve over the phone.

“Well, we’re pretty set on this October, and we have a venue in mind, but it’s out here,” Steve explains. “You guys all right with that?”

Steve and Bucky had talked about the possibility of a Brooklyn wedding, but in the end, they’d decided on Chicago, since it’s where they’d decided to start building their life together.

“Of course we’re all right with it!” Sarah exclaims. “We hardly ever get out there to see you, and it’ll be nice for John and I to sight-see a little bit.”

“Thank you, ma,” Steve smiles. “I, uh, wanted to ask you something while I have you.”

“What’s that, dear?”

“Would you,” Steve says, and has to clear his throat because he is _way_ more emotional about this than he had anticipated. “Would you walk me down the aisle?”

There’s a pause and then Sarah’s voice choked with tears comes across the line.

“Oh, Steve,” she says. “I would be honored.”

 

* * *

 

Steve and Bucky are going through address books, trying to come up with a guest list so that they can get their Save-The-Dates done when Steve asks a question that’s been on his mind for weeks.

“Do you care if I invite Peggy?” Steve blurts out, then mentally curses himself for being so blunt.

Bucky just laughs.

“Stevie, you can invite every one of your exes if you want to for all I care,” Bucky smiles, taking the blond’s hand and running his thumb across Steve’s knuckles. “As long as I’m the one getting the ‘I do,’ I’m good.”

“God, you really are too perfect,” Steve breathes and hauls Bucky in for a kiss.

 

* * *

  

They spend a couple hours on a Friday afternoon in August down at the courthouse filling out forms and getting their marriage license.

“We never really talked about the whole last-name thing,” Bucky says as the walk back out onto the street. “What do you think?”

“Well, I think it’d be nice for each of us to take the other’s name,” Steve grins. “We just need to decide on the order.”

“Hmmm,” Bucky hums. “Barnes-Rogers has a nice ring to it. But then, so does Rogers-Barnes.”

“I mean, I _might_ have one that I’m slightly partial to,” Steve mumbles.

“Stevie, why didn’t you tell me you’ve already been thinkin’ about this?” Bucky chuckles. “Which one ya like better, kid?"

“Rogers-Barnes,” Steve smiles sheepishly.

“Steven Rogers-Barnes,” Bucky tries it out. “God, I like the sound of that.”

“Me too, Buck.”

 

* * *

  

“People aren’t joking when they say the wedding day sneaks up on you,” Steve says, fidgeting in his navy suit as Maura straightens his tie.

“Relax, Steve,” she smiles at her stepbrother. “Everything’s taken care of. It’s all going to be perfect.”

“God what if he takes one look at me and bolts out the door?” Steve asks, then glares at Sam as his friend shakes with laughter.

“Sorry,” Sam wheezes. “I’m so sorry. I just cannot imagine Barnes bailing. Have you _seen_ the way that man looks at you, Steve? You’re gonna be fine.”

Natasha nods. “He loves you, Steve.”

They’re interrupted when Sarah knocks on the door.

“You ready, sweetheart?” she asks. “It’s time.”

 

* * *

 

“Jesus, Barnes, would you stop fidgeting,” Jim says, taking his place beside Bucky. “He’s gonna think you’re nervous.”

“I _am_ nervous, you asshole,” Bucky says. “Nervous he’s going to realize he’s leaps and bounds out of my league and turn tail and then I’m going to die alone.”

Neither Morita nor Montgomery have time to reassure Bucky because the processional music starts to play and Maura, Sam and Natasha are heading down the aisle. Bucky’s heart is in his throat because _he needs to see Steve._

And then Sarah and Steve are coming towards him arm in arm, and Bucky can’t stop the smile that comes to his face. Steve is _radiant_ and good lord this man is about to _marry_ him.

Sarah kisses Bucky on the cheek as she places Steve’s hand in Bucky’s.

“I know you’ll take good care of each other,” she smiles and Bucky’s nodding because he doesn’t trust himself to speak.

“You’re crying; are you okay?” Steve whispers as they make their way toward the justice of the peace who’s marrying them.

Bucky reaches up, and to his surprise, his cheeks are wet.

“Stevie, I’ve never been better in my life,” Bucky smiles. “Let’s do this.”

 

* * *

  

The service itself is a blur for Steve because all he wants is for the officiant to pronounce them married. He waits impatiently, facing Bucky, and he knows Bucky’s feeling the same.

“James,” the officiant finally says after the standard stuff about love and commitment. “Repeat after me: ‘I, James Buchanan Barnes.’”

“I, James Buchanan Barnes.”

“Take you, Steven Grant Rogers.”

“Take you, Steven Grant Rogers,” and Bucky’s squeezing Steve’s hands and smiling, and Steve can’t breathe.

“To be my lawfully wedded husband for as long as we both shall live.”

“To be my lawfully wedded husband for as long as we both shall live.”

The officiant has Steve recite the same vows, and he must actually be speaking because they move on to exchanging the rings.

“James, repeat after me: “Steven Grant Rogers, with this ring, I thee wed.”

“Steven Grant Rogers,” Bucky’s smile is blinding and Steve can’t believe how lucky he is in this moment as Bucky slides the ring onto his finger. “With this ring, I thee wed.”

“Steven,” The officiant says, and Steve is so full of love he might burst.

“James Buchanan Barnes,” he says, slipping the ring onto Bucky’s finger. “With this ring, I thee wed.”

“I now pronounce you joined in matrimony. You may kiss your husband.”

Bucky grabs Steve by his suit lapel and pulls him in for a kiss as their friends and family cheer.

 

* * *

 

Bucky’s thrilled when he has the chance to lead Steve to the middle of the dance floor because it’s the first moment they’ve had to really talk since the previous day.

“I just want you to know,” Bucky smiles as the music for their first dance starts. “That this is the best day of my life.”

 _Wise men say_  
_Only fools rush in  
But I can’t help falling in love with you_

“I can’t believe we did it,” Steve grins. “We’re _married_.”

Bucky laughs, “Yeah, punk, you’re stuck with me forever.”

 _Like a river flows_  
_Surely to the sea_  
_Darling, so it goes  
Some things are meant to be_

“I wouldn’t have it any other way, you jerk.”

 _So, won’t you take my hand_  
_Take my whole life too  
‘Cause I can’t help falling in love with you_

“‘Til the end of the line, Stevie,” Bucky whispers, kissing Steve gently.

“‘Til the end of the line, Buck.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> THEY'RE MARRIED! The song they have their first dance to is "Can't Help Falling In Love," and I was listening to the Jess Daniel Smith version in case anyone's interested. Hope you enjoyed and thank you for reading!


End file.
